This invention relates generally to electrical header connectors and more specifically to a bracket for fastening an electrical header connector to a printed circuit board.
Wiring harnesses are typically connected to electronic control circuits on printed circuit boards by means of an electrical plug connector and an electrical header connector that are attached to the wiring harness and printed circuit board respectively.
A typical electrical header connector for such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,376 granted to Joseph H. Gladd, Robert G. Plyler and Lyle B. Suverison Jan. 1, 1985. This electrical header connector is attached to the printed circuit board by means of rivets as shown in FIG. 3 of the patent.
It is also known to provide such electrical header connectors with a sheet metal grounding bracket that is press fitted into narrow longitudinal slots in mounting portions of the plastic header connector housing. This sheet metal grounding bracket is then used to secure the electrical header connector to the printed circuit board by self tapping screws that pass through holes of the printed circuit board and screw into undersize holes of the sheet metal grounding bracket.